


Personal Guardian Angel

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [179]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Personal Guardian Angel

On the nights that Sam couldn’t sleep, Cas would stay by his side. He would curl close to Sam, and hold him in his arms. He would murmur words of love, and he would press soft kisses to Sam’s skin.

On the more stressful nights, Cas would massage Sam’s back, run fingers through Sam’s hair. He’d give gentle brushes to Sam’s skin.

Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would just enjoy the silence together.

But Cas would stay with him, watching as his love fell asleep, and even afterwards Cas would stay with him. Sam’s personal guardian angel.


End file.
